mon aventure dans le monde de game of throne
by aurore56
Summary: une fille fan de la série game of throne se retrouve dans ce monde que va t'il lui arrivée lire pour le savoire


CHAPITRE 1;Mon Arrivée Dans Le Monde Game Of Throne

Enfin vendredi soir je vais pouvoir regarder ma série game of thrones .Ouais putain je les attends toujours ces vendredi faudrait en faire une fête national je vous jure, bon revenons a ce qui nous intéresse je branche mon câble hdmi sur ma télé et je mais en route le premier épisode de la saison générique commence aaah j'adore ce générique, ces même ma sonnerie de réveil.

Le générique fini l'épisode commence .J'ai tout avec moi mon cola mon pot de glace,sa fait 20 minutes que l'épisode à commencé quand soudain mon écrans de télé devins noir,et la comme tout le monde je pense je reste calme, je plaisante la je pète un câble ces même tout mes câbles qui pète la sérieux.C'est quoi ce délire je me lève de mon canapé bien confortable,pour vérifié le problème de la télé.Je vois que le fil HDMI et bien brochée et les reste semble ne pas avoir de soucis non plus.

Ce qui me mes encore plus en colère mon pc marche toujours,donc le problème vient bien de ma télé.Je décide donc de l'éteindre et de rallumé.Et la oh joie elle se rallume donc je vais pour remettre l'épisode en route et la ma joie me quitte d'un vous l'avait sans doute compris sa marche comme toute jeune fille calme que je suis je balance mon poing dans écrans de ma télé,et bien sur mon poing passe à travers,comme si la soirée na pas assez bien commencé.Et la j'ai envie de pleuré pour ma soirée sur tout pour mon poing qui me fait un mal de chien,je vais pour enlevé ma main de l'intérieure de écrans quand tout à coup je me sens aspirée a l'intérieure

de ma télé,je me sens tombé et la je commence à perdre conaisance.

Quand je repris conaisance j'ai remarqué que je suis couchée sur du commence à paniqué comment de l'intérieure du salon de ma maisons,je me retrouve dans un dé je doit rêvé je ferme mes yeux,et quand ouvre mes yeux la je suis toujours dans ce dé je commence vraiment à paniqué et surtout je me demande ou je suis ? et comment je me suis retrouvé la?et la le choque je me rappel avoir était aspiré par l'écrans de ma télé.Ce n'ait pas possible ou cette écrans de malheur de télé ma aspiré?pendant je suis dans mes pensé je n'ait pas remarquer qu'un cavalier arrivée a ma rencontre.

Moi toujours dans mes pensée na toujours pas remarqué le cavalier qui maintenant se tenait juste en face de moi remarquant que je ne le remarque toujours pas bien qui soit juste en face de je racle la gorge pour me prévenir de sa pré lève ma tête et remarque enfin le cavalier et la l'angoisse vous ne devinerait jamais qui je trouve devant personne devant moi n'ait rien d'autre que Oberyn Martell.

Et la j'ai compris que ma merveilleuse télé oui oui vous avait bien entendu j'ai bien dis merveilleuse télé car elle ma aspiré dans game of throne comment lui en vouloir aprés sa quelle na pas voulu marcher enfin bef. Je suis dans game of throne et la je suis devant Oberyn le prince de Dorne.

Et la l'émotion et trop forte je perd a nouveau conaisance.

Pov Oberyn

Je me baladée à cheval dans le désert comme je le fait tout les après je remarque une jeune fille en plein milieu du désert et l'aire décide de vérifier si elle va bien je m'approche d'elle et je remarque qu'elle ma toujours pas remarqué je décide de la prévenir de ma présence en me raclant la gorge et elle lève sa tête et me regarde en état de choc ce qui m'amuse beaucoup je doit tout d'un coup elle perd conaisance je décent de mon cheval pour vérifiée quelle va bien

je la prend dans mes bras et décide de la prendre avec moi pour aller voir mon frère Doran.

Je remonte sur mon cheval avec la jeune fille toujours dans mes bras et me dirige vert le château d'eau pendant le voyage je profite de regarder de plus prés la jeune doit dire quelle et une beauté la de beau cheveux brun qui tombe sur le bas de sont dos en vague et un visage en forme de cœur ses lèvres son dodus prés pour être embrassé et cette couleur de peau blanc comme de la porcelaine qui lui donne un aire fragile je me demande d'out elle vient car elle porte des vêtement que j'ai jamais vus de ma vie cette fille et un mystè souris car j'ai hâte dent apprendre plus sur elle.


End file.
